1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to expansion joint cover assemblies and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to cover plate assembly that provides multidimensional relative movement of the adjoining structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of expansion joint assemblies, including cover plate structure, for providing connection between adjoining structures that exhibit relative movement in one direction. Thus, such expansion joint cover assemblies are utilized for floor-to-floor and floor-to-wall installation are well characterized by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,626 in the name of Schmitt, and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,474 in the name of Driggers. Each of these teachings provide cover for relatively restricted expansion joint spacings as are found in interior structural applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,750,359 and 3,331,171 disclose yet additional teachings showing expansion void covers for right-angle affixure, e.g. for floor-to-wall applications. The present invention is directed to enclosure, including provision for architecturally aesthetic coverage, of larger void spaces that may be existing between adjoining building structures or the like, and wherein such adjoining structures vary in plural dimensions as to relative spacing and position.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exterior cover plate assembly for connection between adjoining building structures.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cover plate assembly having three degrees of planar adjustment.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an exterior expansion joint and cover plate assembly suitable for aesthetically appealing joinder between tall building structures.
It is yet further an object to provide an expansion assembly for orthoganally oriented surfaces.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide an exterior building expansion joint assembly that is weather-tight and provides three degrees of relative movement as between adjoining structures.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention.